Contigo
by Zoronoa-Senpai
Summary: Tras el casamiento entre el rey de los piratas y su navegante, la tripulación decide separarse para irse cada uno por su cuenta. Durante la última cena, una conversación entre Zoro y Robin desvela los verdaderos pensamientos de la mujer. Ella no quiere estar sin sus amigos. Pero una respuesta sincera por parte del peliverde hace que ambos decidan no separarse. [ZoRo]


**Contigo**

 _ **Tras el casamiento entre el rey de los piratas y su navegante, la tripulación decide separarse para irse cada uno por su cuenta. Durante la última cena, una conversación entre Zoro y Robin desvela los verdaderos pensamientos de la mujer. Ella no quiere estar sin sus amigos. Pero una respuesta sincera por parte del peliverde hace que ambos decidan no separarse. [ZoRo]**_

* * *

Una gran fiesta de despedida. Una que albergaba tantos sentimientos que a ni siquiera Luffy le cabrían en el estómago. Se disolvía, la recientemente nombrada legendaria tripulación del sombrero de paja terminaba tras tantos años de aventuras y momentos juntos.

Todo se debía a que el actual rey de los piratas se retiraba de la piratería. Luffy tenía una esposa, una preciosa mujer que esperaba un hijo suyo. Nami estaba embarazada. Era el momento de centrarse en otro proyecto, uno que prometía amor, hogar y estabilidad. Tenía una nueva aventura entre manos, una que no tenía enemigos pero sí sentimientos y emociones.

\- **De verdad que os voy a echar de menos**. – Los labios de Usopp temblaban intentando reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Su discurso había conmovido a la gran mayoría, entre ellos por supuesto a los llorones del barco.

Zoro por su parte seguía bebiendo en silencio, y Robin, que estaba a su lado, intentaba reprimir la infinidad de sentimientos que luchaban internamente en su interior. Quizás su sonrisa parecia la misma de siempre, cálida y gentil, pero el peliverde pudo ver con claridad un deje de tristeza en su mirada.

La noche siguió su curso, y aunque algunos no parecían estar afectados por la ruptura de la banda, hasta el más frío ocultaba un sentimiento de malestar en su corazón. Por supuesto Zoro no se libraba. Había cumplido su sueño, pero nunca imaginó tener que dejar la tripulación. Al menos no tan pronto. Seis años pasaban volando cuando te diviertes o estas junto a tus amigos. Es simplemente doloroso el pensar a no volver a experimentar lo mismo por lo que restaba de vida.

Nada se podía hacer. Por supuesto no dejaría que la tristeza lo consumiera, su futuro aún seguía por delante. Veintiseis años eran muy pocos para los ciento cincuenta que puede llegar a vivir un ser humano. Ahora que su sueño estaba cumplido tenía algunas cosillas en mente. Lo primero era visitar a su maestro y la tumba de Kuina, le devolvería la espada que tanto había llegado a querer en todo este tiempo.

\- ¿ **No tienes frío?. –** Preguntó una voz a sus apareció sin ser detectada.

Ella recién había salido de la cocina. La fiesta había terminado por lo tanto todos estaba por irse a dormir. Había visto al peliverde apoyado en la barandilla, curiosamente mirando un punto fijo en el horizonte. Durante los últimos dos años ambos se habian convertido en una pareja muy cercana. La amistad que permaneció floja en un principio se disparó una noche en la que ambos, sin nakamas en el barco, habian mantenido una conversacion tan compenetrada que al día siguiente no pudieron evitar saludarse con mas ahinco. Desde entonces se les veía mas a menudo juntos, incluso hubo una vez que Nami bromeó sobre la cercanía que ellos mantenían últimamente. La respuesta de Zoro fue muy graciosa.

 _\- Claro que si, señora D Luffy._

En ese entonces Nami no pudo evitar negarlo con los colores subidos de tono. Ni siquiera se había declarado a Luffy aún. Todos compartimos unas risas ante ese comentario. Pero no pude evitar pensar en las palabras de Nami y el significado que había tras ellas.

\- **Si, hace un poco de viento.** – Instó el peliverde volviendo su mirada al mar. Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Zoro volvió a hablar.- **¿A dónde te iras mañana?**

 **\- Supongo que pasaré un tiempo en alguna posada hasta decidirme. Hay muchas islas que me gustaría volver a visitar. –** Dijo con tono suave. - **¿Y tú?**

 **\- Eres una sabelotodo, seguro llegastes a una conclusión –** Ambos se observaron divertidos.

\- **Visitar a tu maestro y contarle a Kuina que cumpliste su promesa. ¿Me equivoco?** – Robin usó un tono de voz juguetón. Zoro no pudo evitar asentir con una sonrisa. – **¿Y después de eso?¿Te quedarás allí?**

 **\- No. He pensado en ir a Wano. Soy el mejor espadachín del mundo, tendré muchos aspirantes a los que vencer.**

 **\- ¿Seguro es por eso? –** Inquirió ella entrecerrando los ojos.- **Que yo sepa hay cierta mujer que te llamó la atención. Creo que se llamaba Ryanna, la hija del Shogun. Después de todo estuviste a punto de casarte con ella.**

 **\- Sabes que era una farsa para poder descubrir el paradero de Kaido. Ella es una persona que no encajaría conmigo.**

 **\- ¿Demasiado vivaz?**

 **\- Exacto. Me gustan tranquilas. –** Declaró sin segundas intenciones. Robin se calló al instante, repasando aquellas palabras. Tras otra pausa, Zoro volvió a hablar.- **Antes, en la cocina, sonreías pero tu mirada reflejaba todo lo contrario. Soy el menos indicado, pero si no te importa me gustaría saber lo que de verdad piensas sobre todo esto.**

Robin se quedó callada unos segundos, debatiendo si mentir o contarle la verdad. Una verdad que sinceramente deseaba contarle, pero que su orgullo se reprimía a exponer. A sus ojos lo que ocultaba era vergonzoso, y hasta cierto punto patético.

\- **Claro, pero primero quiero escucharte a ti.**

De nuevo intentando ganar tiempo. Zoro conocía hasta el último truco de esta mujer.

\- **Esta bien.-** Suspiró, pensando en que palabras escoger. – **Supongo que me entristece no seguir viviendo junto a ustedes. Me alegro por Luffy y Nami, pero sin duda alguna me hubiese gustado quedarme más tiempo con todos. Es una pena. –** Zoro no era de expresarse mucho, al menos no exponiendo sus sentimientos. Siempre intentaba analizar la situación, observar su entorno y sacar conclusiones. Digamos que no tenía problemas para leer el ambiente, pero si para expresar sus pensamientos. Era una de las tantas características que compartía con la morena. – **Ahora dime. Ten en cuenta que te he dicho la verdad.**

 **\- Entonces lo justo es hacer lo mismo.-** Fue entonces, tras estas palabras, que la mirada de Robin se volvió exactamente igual que la de hace un rato. Estaba mostrando su verdadero rostro, el que según Zoro era el mejor que poseía. El brillo entristecido mezclado con la silueta de la luna sólo hizo que un nudo se formara en la garganta del hombre. – **No quiero dejaros.-** Declaró empleando un tono de voz tranquilo y pausado. - **Desde que os conocí siempre tuve la sensación de estar rodeada con mi verdadera familia. Una que me apoya y protege de cualquier peligro sin esperar nada a cambio. Conoces mi pasado, de hecho eres el único que lo sabe. Comparado con los veintiocho años que pasé sola, estar con ustedes durante estos seis ha sido capaz de opacar mis antiguos recuerdos. No sois mis amigos, sois mi todo. Si me dieran a elegir mataría al resto de la humanidad si con ello os salvais. Dejaros ahora, es un sentimiento insoportable. Y separarme de ti va a ser duro. Eres un amigo muy especial para mi.-** Confesó sin dejar de mirar a la luna. No quería enfrentar la mirada de Zoro, porque sabía de sobra que derramaría hasta la ultima lágrima de su cuerpo. Pero no hubo silencio, nada más decir aquello la voz de Zoro sobrepasó el viento. Con una propuesta que para ella hizo parar el tiempo.

\- **Entonces no nos separemos.**

Robin bajó la mirada rápidamente para enfrentar la de Zoro. Su expresión de seriedad hizo que el corazón de la morena diera un salto de emoción. No parecía estar de broma.

\- **¿C-como?** – Titubeó. Ella por primera vez en veintiocho años titubeó como una adolescente nerviosa.

 **\- Sé que puede sonar extraño, pero no hay necesidad de separarnos. Podemos seguir juntos, nuestra amistad puede seguir adelante sin problemas. –** Realmente estaba hablando en serio.- **Dices que quieres visitar islas, podemos hacerlo juntos.**

 **\- Pero, ¿y Wano? –** Preguntó intentando aparentar normalidad. En su interior, en el centro de la oscuridad que se había vuelto a formar, una luz titilaba esperanzada. Seguir adelante con Zoro, sonaba tan bueno que no podía creerlo.

\- **No es que me vaya a quedar a vivir, pero visitarlo por unas semanas estaría muy bien. Si no te importa**.

\- **Para nada, de hecho, si no te acuerdas, ellos fueron los creadores de los Poneglyph. No todos son espadas, también tienen una cultura que me gustaría conocer más a fondo.**

Estaba extrapolando, casi delirando. Hablaban sobre el futuro cómo si fuesen a estar juntos para siempre. Algo que para ambos no sonaba descabellado del todo. Quizás estaban simplemente eso, delirando. Incluso tuvieron miedo de dormir y olvidar aquella propuesta. Pero con esa idea en sus cabezas, ambos cerraron los ojos.

* * *

Todos despertaron muy tempranos. Estaban muy cerca de isla Portoal, una isla cuya ciudad poseía barcos que viajaban a todos los lugares. Todos tenían preparados sus pertenencias en maletas. Cada uno iría por separado, al menos los que habían optado por regresar a su pueblo natal. Zoro y Robin seguian con las mismas ganas de seguir juntos. Habían decidido esta mañana ir al pueblo natal de Zoro, la morena tenía curiosidad por ver el entorno en el que se había criado su amigo.

 _Amigo_ , últimamente se sentía extraña con esa palabra.

\- **No quiero marcharme. Zoro, Robin, Usopp, todos. Os amo con todo mi corazón.** – Chopper lloró cuando su barco empezó a zarpar. Su destino era Drum, hogar del eterno invierno. Su barco era el primero en marcharse.

\- **Cuidate, Chopper. Tu amigo Usopp te mandará cartas semanalmente.**

\- **Yohohoho, espero volver a verte. Aunque…-** Brook se llevó una mano al mentón.- **…yo no tengo ojos.**

Franky se llevó las manos a los ojos, escapando lágrimas por las aberturas de los dedos.- **¡No me mireis, idiotas!¡No estoy llorando!**

El barco de Chopper se fue alejando hasta desaparecer en el horizonte.

\- **Esto es más doloroso de lo que pensaba.** – Habló el rubio encendiendo un cigarrillo. – **Encima mis amores se van con un par de idiotas.**

 **\- Cierto, esta mañana me sorprendió vuestra noticia.-** Nami se acercó a su mejor amiga y al peliverde.- **¿Desde cuando estais juntos?** – Preguntó interesada.

\- **No te precipites, bruja. –** Gruñó negando con la cabeza, resignado.

\- **Sólo vamos a viajar de isla en isla acompañados. Es una manera de compesar la soledad que nos deja la fragmentación de la banda.** – Añadió la morena. Zoro no pudo estar más complacido con su respuesta.

\- **Claro, supongo que estais en esa etapa todavía. Ya os dareis cuenta.-** Dijo volviendo al lado de su esposo. Zoro se encongió de hombros al compartir una mirada con la morena.

\- **Los siguientes barcos tardarán en zarpar. Podemos ir de mientras a ese restaurante. –** Comentó Luffy señalando un establecimiento cuyo nombre era "El tiburón hambriento". Comenzó a salivar con sólo pensarlo. Tanta emoción con la despedida le había dado hambre **.- Es mi última orden cómo capitán.**

La mayoría rió ante el chascarrillo de Luffy, sin duda era el único capaz de sacar sonrisas incluso en un momento tan triste. Y así, tras algunas horas de intensas despedidas, sólo tres quedaron en la ciudad. Sanji estaba a punto de marcharse.

\- **Supongo que debo admitir que has sido un buen compañero de lucha. Espero que algún día tomemos mi revancha. –** Sanji le extendió la mano al peliverde.

\- **Sabes, volverás a perder. Cejitas.** – Zoro le apretó la mano con fuerza.

\- **Que te lo has creido. Marimo.** – Sanji sonrió de medio lado. El capitán avisó a los pasajeros que el barco estaba a punto de zarpar.

\- **Buena suerte, Sanji.-** Habló Robin, sonriendo con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Apenada también por tener que despedirse de otro nakama más.

\- **Robin…** – Sanji abrazó a la mujer.- **…cuida del marimo, vigila que no se pierda.** – Le susurró en bajito. Robin asintió más animada. Sanji se fue, dejando a ambos sólo.

\- **¿Que te ha dicho?**

\- **Nada, es un secreto.** – Dijo volteandose y empezando a caminar.

\- **¿A dónde vas?** – Preguntó el peliverde, empezando a seguirla.

\- **Nuestro barco tardará un rato en zarpar. He visto un mirador, ¿vienes? –** Invitó con una sonrisa juguetona.

 **\- Si no hay más remedio. –** Zoro bufó sin dejar de caminar.- **Aunque podriamos ir a una taberna.**

Robin comenzó a reir cubriendose la boca con una mano. Así ambos se quedaron solos, con la tripulación disuelta, pero con una extraña alegría que llenaban sus corazones. Sólo sabian una cosa, mientras estuviesen juntos todo estaría bien.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal?¿Estuvo bueno? Tengo que decir que tengo cero experiencia cómo escritor, perdonen alguna incoherencia narrativa o faltas ortográficas. Soy muy nuevo, pero espero que disfruten de esta y mis futuras historias. Un abrazaco a todos.**


End file.
